Lettre
by Yoshimunchakoopas
Summary: Tu es le seul être humain que je pourrais appeler mon ami. (Drabble)


Nda : Je vous préviens, c'est vraiment court ! Au départ, cette lettre faisait partie d'une fiction Sherlock plus grande, mais finalement elle n'a jamais vu le jour... Bref.  
Ce one-shot est un spoiler du troisième épisode de la saison 2, The last Problem, vous voilà prévenus !

John.

Mrs Hudson a probablement du te donner cette lettre après avoir vidé l'appartement, et tu as probablement hésité avant de l'ouvrir, appréhendant son contenu.  
Tu t'es probablement dit que c'était un de ces innombrables tours de magie qui t'ont tant émerveillé par le passé, que j'abattais ma dernière carte pour te torturer encore plus.  
Tu n'as pas voulu lire cette lettre, et pourtant je sais que tu la lis en ce moment, parce que je te connais, tu refuseras ma mort.

Tu lis cette lettre en ce moment parce que tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose, qu'il y a toujours quelque chose.

Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, parlons de meurtre. Mon meurtre.  
On dit souvent qu'un suicide tue deux personnes. Eh bien, le seul crime que je regrette, c'est celui de t'avoir tué ce jour là.  
Je pense avec raison que me voir mourir a dû être un énorme choc pour toi. Mais cela fut nécessaire.

Pour que ma mort paraisse crédible, il fallait que le monde entier en soit persuadé... En commençant par toi.

Pourquoi? Viens tu de penser, eh bien parce que tu es la personne qui se rapproche le plus de ce que les humains appellent «ami».

Tu es le plus important être humain que j'ai eu à connaître, et j'en ai vu bien trop dans ma vie.  
Quand tu je t'ai vu pour la première fois, toi et ta démarche claudicante, ton étonnement enfantin face à mes tours, ta méfiance, j'ai tout de suite su que tu allais être moins ennuyant que la moyenne (Ne soupire pas, tu vas me déconcentrer), mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde à quel point tu allais chambouler ma vie.

Même si je te considère comme mon seul ami, tes sentiments doivent être bien différents.  
Toi qui chérit l'humanité, comment pourrais-tu apprécier cet arrogant, m'as-tu-vu, énervant, cassant, non-respectueux, et solitaire colocataire?  
Non, je sais que tu m'adores. (Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel.)

Voilà pourquoi tu devais me croire mort. Si toi, que la presse qualifiait d'"acolyte inséparable" (ou éternel célibataire...) en était persuadé, le monde entier me croirait mort.  
Un énorme mensonge enveloppé dans la vérité.

A partir de maintenant, je vais profiter de ma mort pour démanteler pouce par pouce cette toile qu'a dressé Moriarty. Cela sera difficile, extrêmement dangereux et surtout long. Je risque de mourir, ou, pire, de ne revenir à Londres que dans quelques longues années.

Alors je me sens monstrueux de t'avouer que suis vivant juste avant de partir pour une mission suicide sans aucune manière de te faire savoir si je n'y survit pas.  
Et je ne pense même pas que Mycroft ferait l'incommensurable effort de te prévenir, comme il ne te préviendra sûrement pas de ma mort factice si tu ne trouves pas cette lettre.

Je ne serais pour toi ni vivant ni mort, il te sera impossible de faire ton deuil, mais tu n'osera pas espérer me voir à nouveau.

Ou alors Mrs Hudson n'a jamais rien modifié dans l'appartement, tu as refait ta vie loin de Baker Street, et tu ne liras jamais cette lettre. Va savoir.  
C'est un risque à prendre.

Je t'ai entendu, à mon enterrement, me demander ce miracle. C'est principalement tes mots qui m'ont profondément ému et qui m'ont convaincu de t'écrire.  
Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je vais te demander une chose, rien qu'une.

Je ne cherche pas ton pardon, j'attendrai que tu veuilles bien le faire de toi même, si tu me pardonnes un jour.  
Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, ça serait trop cruel de ma part et impensable pour toi.  
Je veux que tu ailles de l'avant.  
Considère moi maintenant comme un souvenir, une époque, comme la dernière phrase de ton blog.  
Je t'ai donné mon génie, tu m'as donné l'humain. Et ce cadeau me comble plus que n'importe quoi dans le monde.  
Ne m'attends pas, je te rattraperais un jour.

Et surtout, vis, John, vis.

L'homme que tu as sauvé,  
Sherlock.

* * *

Je vous avais dit que c'était court !

C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre d'écriture... Cela vous a-t-il plu ?

A une prochaine,

Yoshi.


End file.
